When I woke up, it was $37$ degrees. During the day, the temperature increased $14$ degrees and then it began to decrease. When I went to bed, it was $29$ degrees. How much did the temperature decrease?
Answer: $\text{Temperature}$ $\text{Decrease}$ ${?}$ $29$ $37+14$ The high temperature was $37+14=51$ degrees. $51-29=22$ The temperature decreased ${22}$ degrees.